Jugando con Fuego
by Once L
Summary: Gokudera desaparece misteriosamente de la noche a la mañana. ¿Dónde y cómo está? - Shonen Ai.


**Titulo:** Jugando con Fuego.

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personajes: **Gokudera Hayato. Tsuna, Yamamoto, Reborn & Hibari. Mención de Bianchi.

**Género:** Familia. Amistad. Misterio.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** Shonen Ai. Un poco de Lime. Algo de 5927.

**Resumen:** Gokudera desaparece misteriosamente de la noche a la mañana. ¿Dónde y cómo está?

**Disclaimer:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _ no es mío. Pero sí de _Akira Amano_.

**09/06/12.**

**Capítulo 1.- Desaparición.**

Gokudera se encuentra solo y molesto en estos momentos.

Ya pasan de las diez de la noche y el aún sigue vagando por las calles oscuras de Namimori.

Lo cierto es que no sabe qué hacer ni qué pensar para olvidarse del enojo, la molestia y la confusión que siente en ese preciso instante.

Pensar por un efímero momento en la causa de éste sólo hace que aumente más y tenga ganas de golpear a alguien o mandar a volar con sus dinamitas al primer idiota que se le ponga enfrente.

Así que se controla… o eso intenta con mucha dificultad.

Quizá tomar una bebida fría lo ayude un poco, por lo que se dirige a la máquina de sodas que tiene a un costado y le mete un par de monedas para seleccionar su bebida; una vez que la tiene en sus manos la abre y le da un trago largo para apaciguar la sed que no sabe que tenía.

Esto está funcionando.

Pero entonces… escucha los pasos de alguien acercarse a él y ¡adiós, calma! Pues se detiene tras su persona unos metros más allá y se hace una idea de quién es y qué es lo que quiere. Su cuerpo se tensa al instante.

- ¡Y ahora qué quieres! ¡Es que no fui claro! ¿O qué?

Hay una breve pausa hasta que esta persona le responde.

- … Creo que me estás confundiendo con otra persona.

Al escuchar esta voz voltea a verlo, sólo para comprobar que es quien creyó reconocer en un principio. Y sí, por desgracia lo conoce muy bien…

… motivo valido para enojarse de nuevo.

- ¡Qué quieres, bastardo! -termina de beberse su soda y tira el envase al cesto que tiene a un lado, girándose ahora sí para encararlo molesto.- ¡Si vienes a causarle problemas como siempre al Décimo te advierto que…!

Esta persona interrumpe su amenaza porque éste no el caso y se lo hace saber.

- No, no he venido por eso. –le dice de lo más tranquilo y hasta con cierto aire de diversión en sus palabras.- Simplemente iba pasando por aquí y te he visto, me he acercado sólo a saludar. No te alteres, ¿quieres?

La Tormenta no le cree.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues no necesito tus saludos, ni que me hables ni nada, maldito! ¡Déjame en paz y lárgate de una vez por dónde has venido!

- ¡Oh! Parece que alguien está molesto. –se ríe por lo bajo al ver su reacción, sonriendo otro poco.- ¿Puedo saber por qué? Quizá pueda ayudarte.

Los pasos que da hacia su persona consiguen que Gokudera se tense más y frunza molesto el ceño.

¡Cómo odia a este bastardo!

- ¡No necesito tu ayuda ni nada de ti! ¡Lárgate de una vez!

- Me temo que eso no será posible...

Sin decir otra palabra se lanza a atacarlo y el de ojos verdes apenas y se puede defender.

- ¡Pero qué diablos…! –por acto reflejo se cubre de aquella arma tan característica que siempre carga este bastardo pero no podrá hacerlo por mucho tiempo.- ¿Quieres pelear? ¡Es eso, maldito!

Como respuesta, sólo obtiene una sonrisa más amplia.

- Dímelo tú. ¿Crees que puedas conmigo?

Sus palabras sólo consiguen que Gokudera se enoje más.

- ¡Maldito, ya verás!

La tensión no hace más que crecer entre ambos al igual que sus ataques y constantes enfrentamientos con sus propias armas.

Como es de esperarse, el de cabellos grises está en desventaja en este encuentro cuerpo a cuerpo y más a esa distancia tan corta. Sólo puede usar un par de veces su dinamita pero ni una bomba llega a explotar o dañar a su enemigo al volverlas inservibles al cortarlas en dos.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?

- ¡C-Cállate! –le grita éste, pateándolo con su pierna y alejándolo de él.

- Nunca te rindes, ¿cierto?

- ¡Por supuesto que no!

Con un poco más de distancia entre los dos, Gokudera puede lanzarle un nuevo ataque de dinamitas pero vuelve a pasar lo mismo; caen al suelo partidas a la mitad.

- Eso resulta inútil conmigo, deberías de saberlo ya.

Y ahí está de nuevo una serie de risitas más que lo sacan de quicio y lo molestan. Como desearía cerrarle la boca para siempre.

- ¡Entonces muérete de una vez! –le dice, lanzándose a golpearlo con sus propios puños.

Su ataque lo toma por sorpresa, consiguiendo golpearlo en la mejilla y que retroceda dos pasos.

El idiota no se cree que lo haya golpeado y aun así, no desaparece la media sonrisa que tiene en su rostro. ¿En un sádico? Eso parece.

¡Rayos! Vaya gente con la que se enfrenta constantemente.

- Interesante. Esto jamás me lo esperé… -confiesa, divertido con la situación.- ¿Pero qué harás con esto?

Su contraataque lo vuelve a hacer con su arma, consiguiendo herir al final a la Tormenta en su brazo derecho.

- ¡Ahg!

Un quejido de su parte no se hace esperar, presionando la zona herida al retirar su enemigo de su cuerpo aquel objeto punzocortante. Su camisa blanca se mancha de rojo con rapidez en esa zona.

- ¡I-Idiota!

El italiano lo quiere matar, y golpear, y mil cosas más en cuestión de segundos pero no puede hacer todo eso.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Duele mucho? –se acerca a él, sólo para sonreírle con burla.- Y eso no es nada…

- ¡Te mataré!

La batalla entre los dos continúa, reduciéndose poco a poco la velocidad, resistencia y defensa del bombardero ante los ataques de su enemigo al ir hiriéndolo más.

Ahora no sólo tiene heridas en su brazo, sino también en sus piernas y su abdomen; eso, sumado a la dificultad por moverse o respirar que el esfuerzo le causa.

Está perdiendo la batalla, lo sabe, y por más que se esfuerce o intente vencerlo no puede hacerlo; la diferencia de poder y fuerza sigue siendo clara.

- Terminemos con esto de una vez.

Su arma toma un tamaño más pequeño, pero no por eso deja de ser peligrosa y mortal.

"_¡R-Resiste un poco más, Hayato! ¡No le des el gusto a este imbécil!"._

Una risa más de su parte, y el idiota vuelve a atacarlo. Este será su golpe final.

Y así es, con un corte limpio y en cuestión de segundos, su oponente termina la batalla. En ese momento, Gokudera entiende cuál es su objetivo.

"_¡Maldición!"._

- Supongo que esto me deja a mí como el vencedor, ¿cierto?

La Tormenta se mantiene en su lugar, cayendo de su mejilla derecha algunas gotas de sangre.

Ha perdido ese encuentro. Cae de rodillas al piso, manteniendo su cabeza agachada.

- Y ahora… a recoger mí premio. –extiende su mano hacia él, ensanchándose la sonrisa de sus labios al hacer que lo mire a los ojos.- Vamos...

Quizá ahora, ya no estará tan aburrido como antes.

**.::.**

Al día siguiente, ni Tsuna ni Yamamoto se encuentran en el camino a Gokudera de ida a la escuela pero tampoco lo ven en el salón de clases cuando llegan ahí.

Su banca sigue vacía, y así continúa lo que resta de la primera clase.

Cuando ésta termina al igual que los cinco minutos antes de que la siguiente clase inicie, Tsuna se pregunta preocupado por ello.

_"Gokudera-kun no ha llegado. ¿Acaso hoy no vendrá?"._

Su pregunta queda sin respuesta pues el profesor ingresa en el aula en esos momentos y él regresa a su lugar como todos los demás.

Curiosa y extrañamente… ese día Gokudera no asiste a clases y tampoco saben de él en todo el día.

**.::.**

Al día siguiente, Tsuna espera ver a Gokudera-kun en su puerta disculpándose al mismo tiempo que le explica el motivo de su ausencia el día anterior pero no es así.

Su amigo ese día tampoco se pasa por ahí, y una vez más no va a la escuela.

A la hora del almuerzo es Yamamoto quien le pregunta por él al llegar ambos a la azotea de la escuela y tomar asiento para comenzar a comer.

- Tsuna, ¿tú sabes qué pasa con Gokudera? ¿Sabes si está enfermo o algo así?

- No. –niega él, mirando preocupado a su amigo.- Yo tampoco he sabido nada de él. Pero esto ya es raro, ¿cierto?

- Sí. No es común que Gokudera falte tantos días seguidos y sobre todo que no nos avise… a ti, sobre todo.

- Sí. –piensa en ello, más preocupado que antes.

- ¡Ya sé! Vayamos a visitarlo a la salida para saber si está bien o algo le ha pasado. ¿Qué dices, Tsuna? Haha.

- Claro. ¡Me parece buena idea, Yamamoto! -sonríe, un poco más calmado con la idea de su amigo.

Eso harán ese día.

Pero entonces… ¿qué es esa extraña sensación que tiene en el pecho? Ese sentimiento de que algo anda mal con Gokudera-kun.

Esa misma tarde ante su departamento sabría el motivo de esa sensación.

**.::.**

Al tercer día y luego de todas esas llamas y mensajes sin respuestas que le ha mandado al italiano al no obtener respuesta en su departamento ayer, Tsuna comienza a preocuparse otro tanto y pensar que mil cosas malas le han sucedido a su amigo porque no está en su casa y tampoco le contesta su móvil.

No hay rastro de él por ninguna parte, y eso comienza a ser serio y delicado. Aun así, no le ha dicho nada a Bianchi o alguien más que no sea Yamamoto.

En esos momentos se lo vuelve a repetir al Hitman porque él sigue igual de tranquilo y calmado como de costumbre.

- ¡Lo digo en serio, Reborn! ¡Estoy preocupado por Gokudera-kun, no hemos sabido nada de él en tres días!

- Tranquilízate, Tsuna inútil. Él debe de estar bien y ha de estar por ahí en alguna parte. Quizá te quiere dar una sorpresa. –le intenta calmar, aunque no funciona.

- ¡Pero…!

- Ustedes.

Hibari se acerca a ellos con una expresión seria y molesta en su rostro, posiblemente por los gritos histéricos del herbívoro.

_"¡Hii! ¡Hibari-san viene a morderme hasta la muerte! ¿Por qué? ¡Hoy no he hecho nada malo!"._

De inmediato entra en pánico y justo cuando va a darse la vuelta y huir, el prefecto llega con ellos. El escape se ve truncado.

- Bebé... –con un ligero, casi imperceptible asentimiento de cabeza saluda al Arcobaleno, centrando su atención después en el herbívoro que le acompaña y todo cambia cuando se dirige hacia él. Su voz, su expresión y hasta sus ganas de morderlo hasta la muerte aumentan con sólo verlo.- Sawada Tsunayoshi. –dice molesto, asustando otro tanto a Tsuna.

- ¡Sí! ¡H-Hibari-san! ¿Q-Qué pasa?

- ¿Dónde está el herbívoro rebelde... Gokudera Hayato? –le aclara, luego de una pequeña pausa.

- ¿E-Eh?

Que le pregunte por Gokudera-kun lo sorprende un poco; mucho en realidad. Aunque la ausencia del italiano es más que evidente. La escuela ha estado muy tranquila, demasiado, y hasta Hibari-san ha notado su ausencia.

Eso es… ¡Grave, entonces! ¿Cierto?

El prefecto continúa con su pequeño interrogatorio, o así se le figura a Tsuna.

- ¿Por qué tiene días que no ha asistido a clases, qué no sabe que faltar a la escuela sin avisarle a nadie va en contra de las reglas?

- A-Ah, eso es porque… -trata de explicarle, pero él sale con su típica amenaza al interrumpirlo y no querer escuchar sus excusas.

- No importa. Dile que lo morderé hasta la muerte la próxima vez que lo vea. Queda advertido. –y se da la vuelta para marcharse, no sin antes despedirse del Tutor.- Nos vemos después, bebé.

- Sí. –asiente Reborn, con una pequeña sonrisa.

El alivio que el castaño siente al ver que Hibari-san ya se va es interrumpido por el sonido constante de cierto aparato que en un principio no identifica.

- Es tu celular, Tsuna. Contesta.

- Ah, es cierto. –luego de buscarlo en el bolsillo de su pantalón y encontrarlo, contesta.- ¿Sí, diga?

Aguarda unos segundos en silencio pero no escucha nada del otro lado.

- ¿Eh? –motivo por el cual, mira extrañado su móvil.

- ¿Qué pasa? –le pregunta Reborn al ver su expresión confusa.

- No… no escucho nada, nadie me contesta. –le dice.

- Déjame ver…

El Hitman presiona una tecla y activa el altavoz y en efecto, no escuchan nada.

- ¿Bueno? –vuelve a insistir, obteniendo el mismo resultado por lo que mira a su Tutor.- Quizá se equivocaron de número o… es una broma.

De pronto se escuchan unos ruidos extraños y luego se oye una voz.

- _¡D-Décimo!_

- ¿Gokudera-kun? ¿Eres tú?

La mención de ese nombre hace que Hibari se detenga y se gire hacia donde está el herbívoro y el bebé.

Tsuna ni Reborn lo escuchan, pero del otro lado de la línea alguien le dice a la Tormenta que lo vuelva a llamar.

- _D-Déci… ¡Ah!_

Aquella especie de gemido le eriza la piel al futuro Jefe de la Mafia, consiguiendo que se sonroje al instante.

- ¿Q-Qué ha sido…? –no puede completar su pregunta cuando una serie de gemidos más se escuchan del otro lado.

- _¡Ah! ¡No, no a-ahí!_

_- "¡Hii! ¿P-Pero qué es… esto?"._

Ahora Tsuna está completamente rojo y avergonzado, sin saber qué hacer o decir. Aquellos sonidos son tan sugerentes y no dejan nadan a la imaginación que de pronto siente mucho calor y sed. ¡Dios! Incluso ha aparecido una imagen mental de Gokudera-kun en cierta circunstancia que ni él sabe cómo es que ha aparecido en su mente con tanto detalle.

_"¡Gokudera-kun es mi amigo!"._

Se repite constantemente, en un intento fallido por dejar de imaginarse a su amigo con poca ropa y en cierta posición sugerente que explica aquellos sonidos.

Reborn y Hibari, que también está escuchando esta llamada unos pasos más allá, no muestran ninguna reacción en su rostro a diferencia del castaño que está cada vez más rojo y parece que en cualquier momento le sangrara la nariz o se desmayara, ¡y con justa razón!

_- ¡D-Décimo! ¡Ah…!_

Y es que el bombardero diga su nombre de esa forma y en esas circunstancias (no es idiota, y sabe lo que está pasando) no ayuda a disipar esos pensamientos, calmar su acelerado corazón o dejar de ponerse más rojo y nervioso con cada gemido que escucha.

_- ¡No, detente y-ya… yo…!_

La persona que detiene el móvil del otro lado de la línea enfrente de la Tormenta le pregunta en su oído para que sólo él puede escucharlo qué es lo que va a pasar si no lo hace, si no deja de masturbar su miembro; después de todo, lleva largos minutos acariciando esa parte y no fue hasta hace poco que marcó ese número con el nombre de "_Décimo"_ como el número uno en su memoria.

Como puede, Gokudera se lo dice.

- ¡Y-Yo… me voy a co-correr sino…! ¡A-Ah!

Pero no le deja terminar su oración al aumentar el ritmo y luego, cerrar su puño sobre la punta. Gokudera está cerca de alcanzar el orgasmo, lo siente refulgir desde sus entrañas, sólo… sólo un poco más y…

Lo único que tiene que hacer como ésta persona le vuelve a susurrar en su oído es un:

"_Di su nombre, y te dejaré terminar"._

Así lo hace el de ojos verdes porque ya no aguanta más y necesita liberarse, venirse. Ya.

_- ¡D-Décimo!_ _¡A-Ahhh!_

Hay dos segundos de silencio en los que no se escucha nada, para luego escucharse la respiración acelerada y entrecortada del italiano. Nadie tiene duda de que ha terminado.

Aun así, ninguno de los tres escuchas dice nada, permanecen a la expectativa hasta que la llamada repentinamente se corta y escuchan un largo tono muerto. Tsuna mira su celular sin poder creer lo que ha escuchado.

- ¿Q-Qué ha s-sido…?

- Esto es malo. –comenta serio el Hitman al brincar a su hombro.

- ¿Eh? ¿P-Por qué?

Sabe que preguntar el motivo es tonto, es consciente de ello, pero no sabe exactamente lo que ha preocupado tanto a Reborn.

- Tsuna. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Gokudera?

- ¿Eh? –lo piensa unos segundos.- El lunes, hace tres días en la tarde. Él me acompañó como siempre a casa. ¿Por qué?

- ¿Y ya no volviste a saber de él? ¿Hablar por teléfono o mandado algún mensaje?

- No. –niega.- Quedamos en vernos al día siguiente como todos los días, pero no vino por mí y tampoco fue a la escuela. No lo ha hecho desde entonces.

- Hn.

El Arcobaleno analiza con detenimiento las cosas con una expresión tan seria que él comienza a impacientarse y pensar de nuevo en lo peor. En temer por la vida de su amigo.

Reborn por fin dice algo.

- Creo que alguien lo ha atrapado.

- ¡Eh! –exclama totalmente sorprendido y aterrado.- ¿Te refieres a… se-secuestrado? ¿Crees que alguien lo secuestró? ¿Por qué?

- No necesariamente. –le aclara.- Han pasado tres días y no se han puesto en contacto con Bianchi o contigo para pedir rescate. Esto es… diferente. Por eso he dicho que lo han "atrapado", aunque no sé con qué fin. –y sigue pensando en ello.- Gokudera no te llamaría para darte esa clase de espectáculo, alguien más lo ha hecho. Quieren atraer tu atención.

Es la conclusión a la que llega el Hitman, al igual que el prefecto al seguir escuchando desde su puesto la conversación.

- ¡Y… y qué vamos a h-hacer, Reborn! –tartamudea nervioso al recordar la voz de Gokudera-kun y lo que estaba haciendo del otro lado de la línea.- ¡Tenemos que encontrarlo y ayudarlo! ¡Sabrá Dios que más le estarán haciendo!

- Tranquilízate, no lograrás nada si te alteras y preocupas a los demás. Debemos mantener esto en secreto y resolverlo nosotros mismo. Tú eres el Jefe, ¿recuerdas?

- ¡Eso qué tiene que ver! ¡Además, yo no soy…!

Al ver por dónde van sus palabras le interrumpe. No es momento para hablar de lo mismo que discuten todos los días.

- Olvídate de eso y céntrate mejor, Tsuna… en pensar quién querría atraer tu atención de esa forma, utilizando a uno de tus amigos; a tu Guardián y Mano Derecha más específicamente.

- Yo… -por más que lo piensa no se le ocurre nadie.- ¡No, no lo sé! –y se jala el cabello frustrado.

- Hn.

Al ver esta escena tan patética, Hibari mejor se da la vuelta y se marcha serio por donde ha venido. Reborn se percata de esto, pero vuelve a centrarse en su alumno.

- Pues piensa en alguien, porque es la única forma de encontrar y salvar a Gokudera, Tsuna. Él cuenta contigo.

- ¡Reborn!

La presión y ansiedad no hacen más que crecer dentro de su pecho al mismo tiempo que quiere ponerse a llorar de frustración.

¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto, eh? ¿Por qué alguien tiene que meterse y dañar a sus amigos sólo porque él es supuestamente el Décimo Vongola?

¡No es justo!

Pero tiene que hacer algo para encontrar a Gokudera-kun. Reborn tiene razón, su amigo cuenta con él y no puede fallarle de esa forma. Tiene que encontrarlo y cerciorarse de que está bien. Es lo mínimo que puede hacer por él.

Continuará…

* * *

Primer capítulo de este fic dedicado con mucho cariño para _**Male-san**_ (ella debe de saber por qué :D).

¡Dios! Esto de no tener Internet está teniendo sus puntos buenos… ahora puedo centrarme en escribir en forma xD

La idea de este fic la tengo en mi mente desde hace más de dos meses y por fin he podido traerles el primer capítulo. En total serán dos, por lo que en el siguiente se develará todo el misterio (o mi intento de :S).

Para aquellas personas que no les guste el Gokudera/Tsuna (una lástima, sin duda T^T) pueden estar tranquilas pues el fic no es sobre esa pareja :(

Bueno, sin más por ahora muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y me lo hagan saber. Nos vemos ;)

PD. ¡Feliz cumpleaños a Mukuro! :D


End file.
